


Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe

by Pagesandparagraphs



Series: Christmas Blurbs 2017 [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Merry Christmas, Mistletoe, Norminah, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sorry ally isn't mentioned, and dinah is clueless, based on a prompt, happy holigays lmao, idk - Freeform, normani just wants a kiss tbh, still love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesandparagraphs/pseuds/Pagesandparagraphs
Summary: Mistletoe kisses are romantic, right? RightOr"Important OTP Christmas question: who has placed mistletoe in every room of the house to get in as many kisses as possible and who is exasperatedly questioning 'this is the 5th timE TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM' before sighing and leaning in" prompt





	Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe

"What are you doing?" Lauren asks, coming up behind me. I shrug, smiling slightly.

"Hanging up mistletoe," I reply, getting down from the stool. I wiggle my eyebrows at her. "Maybe I'll get a kiss."

She laughs, rolling her eyes. "You and Dinah are already dating," She points out. "You could just ask her to kiss you."

I snort. "First off," I say, moving the stool, "I'm aware I'm already dating her. That's how I happen to know that asking her only gives me a 50/50 shot at getting kissed, and that's if I'm lucky."

Lauren laughs and I chuckle. "Besides," I continue, "mistletoe is cute and I've always hung it up and I'm not stopping now."

She hangs around for a while, idly watching me put up last minute decorations. Just before she has to go, she turns to me, narrowing her eyes.

"I thought you put up mistletoe in the other room."

I give her a puzzled look. "Yeah?" I reply. "I put some up on the doorframe to our room. Why?"

She points up at the doorframe for the front door. I try to hide my grin. More mistletoe. "What's this then?"

I shrug. "Guess I forgot about that," I reply, my smile betraying me. She rolls her eyes pretending to gag.

"Yeah ok I'm leaving."

I laugh, shaking my head and closing the door gently behind her. Then I set back to work, grabbing my box and the stool. Dinah is going to be back later tonight, after we both go out for dinner. I've decided to give myself a little treat.

I bought/borrowed as much mistletoe as I could find, and now I'm hanging them up in virtually any place in the house. Nearly every doorframe has them, there's one in the living room, there's one in the bedroom over the bed (couldn't help myself; I found it funny), etc. So far I have over 7 up.

As I'm finishing up, I check the time. I still have a bit of time before I need to get ready to go out for dinner. I glance around, making sure everything is intact. I don't think I've ever seen so much mistletoe in one place before. It's kinda pretty, looking at it.

When I meet Dinah, she grins, waving. I mirror her grin, kissing her on the cheek. "Miss me?" She jokes, moving so I can sit next to her. I roll my eyes, laughing.

"Very much," I reply, only partially sarcastic. She giggles, giving me a small shove.

We mostly talk about our families and last minute shopping, occasionally kissing each other on the cheek or holding hands. We talk about the band a bit too, talking mostly about the break and the crazy year we've had. It's definitely been... something.

Soon enough, we've lost track of time and we realize we should be getting back home. I help Dinah with her coat, even though I probably make it even harder for her to put it on. She giggles at the gesture nonetheless, struggling with her jacket while I snicker.

To my amusement (and mild annoyance), she doesn't notice the mistletoe until the next morning. She notices the one hanging over the bed and leans over, smacking me on the arm. I yelp, pretending to be offended. I rub my arm.

"That's not what you're supposed to do!" I protest, pouting. Still, it's hard not to laugh. "You're supposed to kiss me."

Dinah sighs, rolling her eyes. Her lips twitch up into a smile. "I hate you," She mumbles, pressing her lips softly against mine. I smile slightly, kissing back.

When she pulls away, I comment, "Would it be bad if we just stayed in bed all day?"

She laughs, stretching. "As much as I want to," She replies, "I have stuff to do today, so can't."

I shrug. "Suit yourself," I reply, rolling into my side and huddling under the covers again. "I'm going back to sleep."

Dinah rolls me back over, rolling her eyes. "As adorable as you look while sleeping," She says, "If I have to be up, so do you."

I groan. "How is that fair?" I whine.

She laughs. "It isn't. That's the point."

I flip her off and she laughs again, flipping me off back. I chuckle, reluctantly sitting up. I decide not to comment on the mistletoe in the bedroom doorway, but I do bring attention to the one in the kitchen roughly an hour later. She seems a bit confused, but kisses me anyway. She doesn't know why I can't stop grinning.

It happens again in the living room. Then it happens by the hallway closet. After that, it happens in the basement doorway. Then the kitchen again. By the time she's finally noticed the one in the bedroom doorway, she's stood under the mistletoe a total of 7 times and it isn't even noon.

She shakes her head in exasperation. "This is the eighth time!" She says. "Where the hell is all this mistletoe coming from??"

I try to hold back a snicker, shrugging. "Hell if I know," I reply. She sighs, shaking her head. She kisses me again, and I can't help but bounce on the balls of my feet. I'm really glad I made this decision.

Like, really glad.

She finally gets fed up with it around dinner, when she has to kiss me AGAIN in the kitchen while making dinner. "Ok, what the fuck," She says. "How many times have I been under this stupid mistletoe?"

I snicker. "27 times," I reply. I shrug. "Give or take."

She turns to me, narrowing her eyes. "Where the hell did all this mistletoe come from?"

I snicker again. "My ass."

She rolls her eyes, snorting. "I'm being serious, babe," She says, turning back to what she was doing. I laugh.

"I may have borrowed some from some friends," I say innocently, making my way to the fridge.

"How many of those damn things did you put up?"

"Hell if I know. I think close to 9."

Dinah turns to me again. "And WHY did you put up that much-" She stops, the answer dawning on her. I laugh.

"I'm surprised it took you that long," I tease. "I figured you'd figure it out once you woke up a bit more."

She groans, shaking her head. "I hate you so much," She whines. I laugh.

"Are you saying you don't like kissing me?" I ask, pretending to be offended. She rolls her eyes, going back to what she was doing.

"I never said that," She replies, a hint of a smile in her voice. "Though you could have just asked."

I raise an eyebrow. "You would have actually kissed me if I asked?"

She pauses for a moment. Then she snickers. "Fair point."

I grin, pressing a kiss onto her shoulder. "Happy holidays," I mumble, resting my head on her shoulder. She laughs quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, happy holidays. Now let me finish."

I laugh, shaking my head. "Love you!" I call over my shoulder.

"Love you too!"

I chuckle. Mission accomplished. I wonder if it'll still work now that she's caught on. Guess we'll have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!


End file.
